conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Serene Republic of Phaljeta
The Most Serene People's Republic of Phaljeta, or commonly konwn as Phaljeta. It is bordered west by Romania, south by Bulgaria and north by Ukraine and founded near the Black Sea. The country is officialy a Egalitarian-Socialistic republic, with it's Döđä being Mikulä Pääumés. It is a developed country with a per capita GDP of about $37,452. The country's history begans with the arrival of the Uralic-speaking Phaljetan tribes into the Black Sea region after arriving and staying in for 35+ years in present-day Ukraine in 798 A.D under the Khazars, which the Hungarian tribes, also Uralic-speaking, came into the area 40+ years before them. They arrived in present-day Phaljeta, near present-day Romania, 55 years later, but have trouble with making their new lives there as they fought a long war with the Pechengs and Cumans until 897 A.D.where they sign a treaty with them. They established a duchy that ruled for 3 centuries and their captial, Üfeḫta. Later, learning from the Genoan and Venetian systems of government, they turn it into a republic with a Döđä as it's head. It was under Ottoman protection as a vassal for a significant four centuries until it got it's independence. It became netrual until the present day, and in the mid-20th century, it forged close and undamaged ties with both the Eastern Bloc (except Romania) and the Non-Alinged Movement which led to the West accusing Phaljeta of "being a stooge of the evil Communists" ''because it was encircled, all by Communistic nations. It entered into a brief war with Romania until the December Revolution of 1989, part of the Fall of Communism, where Nicolae Cecaseau was excectued. Etymology The origin of the name "Phaljeta" is unknown, but it may be an Indo-Iranian or Old Turkic loanword for "homeland". History '''Prehistory' Humans first inhabited the area later known as Phaljeta somewhere around 30,000 BC. These people later split up into several tribes that left the area by raft to the Causacus and became the Indo-European tribes. The real Phaljetans were Uralic-speaking people who dwelt in the northern sector of the Uralic Mountains in which most of the Uralic languages, including Finnish, Estonian, Sami, Hungarian, and Phaljetan, originated. Proto-Phaljetans , like the Proto-Hungarians, splitted from the Proto-Uralic peoples in about in the first half of the 1st millennium B.C and changed their lifestyle from hunter-gatherers to nomadic pastorlists as a result of early contacts with Iranian nomads. Rise of the Phaljetans In about the 3rd century A.D., the Phaljetans started to move from west of the Uralic Mountains to find new land. but some local tribes forced them away, thus leaving them to cross into Southern Russia. However by the 4th century, They lagged behind due to unspeakable circumstances, and settled into the northernmost area near present-day Moscow in Russia for 60 years. A century later, The Hungarians had already advanced out of the Southern Urals and on their way to present-day Bashkira with no tribal interference, while the Phaljetans stayed behind in the area between present-day Moscow and present-day St. Petersburg. Half a century later, They moved out of the area and onto to the Southern Regions, But more danger was in store for them, and by 597 A.D., They were out of the dangers and into the region later known as Ukraine. Unfortuantely, the Hungarians had arrived in the border between pd-Russia and pd-Ukraine and lived there for 50 years. And so they stayed in Bashkira for about most of the 7th century. by 695 A.D., They started to migrate again to the border when the Hungarians had already moved fasterly into the bordering region that was under Khazarian control. Again ,they lagged more and more often that they settled in the border area for 40 years before going out again into the Ukraine. By the mid-8th century, they were, like the Hungarians, under Khazarian subordination. In the early-9th century, they found a new quicker route to home and migrated to Southern Ukraine in 828 A.D., 25 years later, they arrived in what is now Phaljeta in 853 A.D. However, life was difficult while trying to settle there due to floods, winters, food shortages and raids by neighboring tribes, such as the Cumans and Pechengs. In order to survive, The Phaljetans fought a bitter long war against the Cumans and Pechengs, called "The War of the Five Tribes" (Phaljetan: Sedä eḫ Veta Höitatman). It lasted for 40 years until all the tribes were forced to sign a peace accord in 897 A.D. In 900 A.D., after one of the elders visited the Bynzantine Empire, disguised as a tourist, The tribe learned from his ideas and reformed itself into a duchy, with cheiftan Älamat as the first Duke, ruling from 900 A.D. to 925 A.D. His son, Ačuhule succeded him, and ruled for 30 years, from 925 A.D. to 955 A.D. After him, came Khazar-born Aygölä, who was a Gnostic, and ruled for 20 years until his death in 975 A.D. Diverse and Christian Phaljeta With the downfall of Khazaria, Kievan Rus' became a major player in European history and with that, Kievans came into contact with the Phaljetans and spread some influence. In 977 A.D., the succeding duke, Lästupo, converted to Orthodox Christianity and in the years that pass, some of the people converted too. However, some Jewish and Nestorian communities, who fled Khazaria's destruction, settled in there also. Lästupo was given the Old Church Slavonic baptismal name, Samuilu ''(OCS: Самѹилъ), after Samuel, the Last Judge of the Bibical period. His and his succerssors' anglicized names shoud be used here. Samuel ruled the duchy for 11 more years until his death in 987 A.D. When he died, since he had no wife or children, The High Lord Mikulä I (952-1017 A.D.), also known by his native name, Šänétoa, succeded him to the throne and ruled for 30 years from 987 A.D. to 1017 A.D., During this time, he was instrumental in the crowning of Saint Stephen as king of Hungary, and by exhibiting a netrual stance, the small nation had cordial ties with the Byzantine Empire, which was suffering from Islamic conquests, the various khanates in the steppes, the new kingdom of Hungary, and Kievan Rus', It made Old Church Slavonic the language of liturgy. Mikulä also built his wooden city, Eirdäpä (Latin: ''Litorlingo) near the shores of the Black Sea Before his death, Mikulä I made a "Charter of Equality" that was passed into law later at the time of his succesor, Isääku I (987-1060 A.D.). It grants religious and ethnical freedom to many of the ethnicies living there, including numerous Pecheneg ,Cuman and Vlach minorities, as well as Jewish and minor Christian groups. This document made the small country one of the only diverse countries in Europe at that time. When Isääku died in 1060 after ruling 43 years at the age of 73, the nation was under severe threat of attack from the Avar tribes. To fend this off, the ethnic Cuman succesor, Mikhalü I Güčla The Cuman (1020-1078 A.D.), who was also the first non-Phaljetan to reign, in 1065 A.D., broke his country's long netruality, and the Phaljetan-Avar War started. Although the Avars temporary occupied the country at one point, The duchy enlisted support from both the Bulgars and the Bynzantine Empire, and Güčla finally defeated the Avars at the Battle of Eirdäpä in 1069 A.D. Under Bulgar protection, Peace finally came to the country and netraulity returned. Mikhalü continued to rule peacefully until his death by an deadly cold in the winter of 1078 at the age of 58. His son, Aadamü Güčla (1063-111 A.D.), took over and continued netruality for 33 years. During his reign, he was netrual during the First Crusade and married his fully Phaljetan wife, Hésaiü. After his death, She took over and reigned as Maria Hésaiü (1079-1125 A.D.) for a decade and a half, becoming the first and only duchess in the Duchy Era. Some of the events described in the previous two sections, including the rule of the first Dukes, were recorded in the Church Slavonic-language Deyla Falđetane (Deeds of the Phaljetans) ''in 1255 A.D at the time of the Mongol invasions and the rule of Mikulä III (1208-1264) (rul.1243-1264). the ''Deyla ''also named several minor dukes who followed after Hésaiü, whose deeds are not known: These are: Mikhalü II (1090-1136) (rul. 1125-1136) Mikulä II (1108-1152) (rul. 1136-1152) Jakob (1128-1186) (rul.1152-1186) Peter ''The Brave ''(1140-1198) (rul. 1186-1198) Stefan I (1170-1209) (rul. 1198-1209) Isääku II (1174-1230) (rul. 1209-1230) and Örtüa ''The White (1203-1243) (rul.1230-1243) Transition to Republic The rule of Mikulä III sawed the building of a new capital city at Üfeḫta (Latin:'' Campusam'', Kipchak: Otoqay) , after the Mongols burned Eirdäpä during their invasions of Bulgaria. However, internal problems such as the decline of it's ally, the Bynzantine Empire, the rise of the Ottoman Turks and the Mongol hierachy, had forced the country into isolation. The rule of the next and last duke, Stefan II (1216-1285) (rul.1264-1270), tried to end this, but all attempts were failures. Just then, luck came in to save the endangered duchy in the form of the Venetian traders, who brought Venetian influence to the shaggy elite. In order to become like Venice, Stefan's last act was to make Üfeḫta, like the city of Venice by replacing all the wooden buildings with stone, gravel and mud brick. This project was not completed until 1302 A.D. And after that, Stefan became the first and only duke to resign form his post, and with him, the entire Duchy. Phaljeta was then made into a vassal of Venice, though was still at that time a tributary to the Golden Horde, and Đani Pérmat (1233-1283) was made the first Döđä of Phaljeta. The Republic's Early Days Đani warmed relations with the Golden Horde and mercenaries were used to assist the Turks in both the 8th and 9th Crusades. Also, the first translation of the Bible in Phaljetan began production in 1280 A.D. and ended in 1300 A.D. However, the Genoans invaded in 1283 and he was killed. His son, Kipchack-born Dénizče Pérmat (1260-1313), inherited his father's will and wealth, and ruled as Döđä for 30 years. At this time, he had signed a peace treaty with the Genoans at the instance of the Golden Horde that allowed the Genoans to annex the Eastern and Southern areas and the Horde to annex the Northern and Northwestern areas. Both of them partitoned Phaljeta and both sides were under their control seperately until 1314 and 1383 A.D respectively. The Phaljetans still retained independence, although the Genoese controlled the financal and goverment sectors. By the time Dénizče resigned and died in 1313, The horde had converted to Islam, and so the Horde ceded the Northwestern side to Genoa, and by 1315, Genoa had fully occupied the region. In order to make things eaiser, the Genoans reduced the life-term to 8 years and the first ''Döđä ''to abide by it was Genoan-born Oberto della Maltödai (1290-1341) (rul.1313-1321) , However nothing about him and his succesors are know and are barely recorded, The successors we do know are: * Mario della Maltödai (rul. 1321-1330) * Phillipo della Maltödai (rul. 1330-1338) * Adrian Hedäjopü (rul. 1338-1346) * Mikulä della Üfeḫta (rul. 1346-1354) * Mataias I Šöta (rul. 1354-1362) * Andreas I Mišoleta (rul. 1362-1370) * Alberto Mäkana (rul.1370-1378) * Elaiaš Séptek (rul. 1378-1386) * Mikhalü I Sütarč (rul.1386-1394) * Mikhalü II Aleksandra Muetak (rul. 1394-1402) When the Genoese lost Phaljeta after 100 years of authority, However, the Genoan customs were retained but the term was rasied to 12 years in 1402 , The first to abide by the new term, Đani Đermoa (1378-1434) (rul. 1402-1414), was a world traveler and needed a Advisor to govern the people while he was away. Mario della Hänkea (1376-1444) was chosen and became the Grand Advisor for the next two ''Döđäs: ''Emerik, who serve two terms, 1st:1414-1426 and 2nd:1426-1438 (1387-1447) and Andreas II Fatesü (1400-1455) (rul. 1438-1450). The next advisor, Bulgar Igor Shartnaska, served the next 2-term leader: Mataias II Koteitek (1408-1474) (rul. 1450-1474). Geography and Climate Demographic Ethinicy Phaljeta is a small, yet diverse country with a history of diversity tracing to the Dark Ages. Over 96% percent of them are Phaljetan, 40% Romanian, 30% Gagauz, and 15% Russian and Ukranian. 94% are Caucasian/White, 29% Mixed, 10% East Asian and 0.3% Black. Language The sole official language of Phaljeta is Phaljetan, a Uralic language releated to Hungarian, Finnish and Estonian but more closely related to the Permic languages with some Turkic and Slavic influence. Nationally recognised regional languages included Romanian, Gagauz, Russian and Ukrainian. Religion Freedom of religion and worship are guranteed in the Constitution. However, in order to improve harmony between peoples, Religion is discouarged in the public and buisness sectors where Secluar Atheism is made the state religion. Right-wing religious grops like the Zionist, ISIS, Jehovah's Witness, Islamist and Falun Gong are banned and are criminalized. The 3 main religions are Islam, Christianity (Eastern and Western) and Athesim. Locally recognized religions include Buddhism, Judiaism and Tengrism. Politics and Government Phaljeta is one of the only three socialist states that abhors Communism,The current constitution which was signed in 1965, asserts the central role of the Socialist-Progressive Party of Phaljeta and the Labour Party in all bodies of government and politics. While other parties and opposition groups are permitted, they do not have political representation. The Grand Minister is also the General Secretary of Government and presides over the Council of Ministers. Unlike in the Soviet Union and other Marxist countries, there is no such thing as an "ruling poltical elite". Party members are treated as equal to all others. Government The Döđä of Phaljeta is the ceremonial head of state and commandmer-in-cheif of the Socialist Defence Forces. Foreign Relations Phaljeta is an active member of the Leauge of Nations, The NAM, and a member of the EEC (Eurasian Economic Union). It has a partially unbreakable history of netruality and has very coridal relations with Russia, China, India and the EU. Also it has commerical ties with the US, However, it served diplomatic relations with the US 3 times: during the Vietnam War, during the Regan administration and after the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan. Phaljeta is one of the only countries in the world to recognized the disputed states of South Ossetia and Abkhazia. Surprisingly, It did not condem Russia' "actions" of Georgia in 2008 and of Crimea in 2014 and recognizes the latter's reunification and "annexation" with Russia. Both of these "invasions" are just mythical stories bragged on by the neoliberal, right-wing media in the West. Foreign Policy Military Economy Culture